


Violet Eyes

by Shirali



Category: di[e]ce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirali/pseuds/Shirali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of Di[e]ce may have been erased, but the heart doesn't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Eyes

_An aquaintance?_ Kazuki wonders looking in dazed wonder at the back of the beautiful man. “Nah. I must have imagined it.”

_His eyes were violet._ He realizes later. _Like the sunset._

It takes some digging, and a lot of harassing Haruki, but Kazuki finally learns his name. Sion Saiguuji. A third year. He finds himself looking for him in the hallways, hanging out around the third year’s classroom more than usual. He doesn’t understand why he’s so draw to him. It’s only one day when he goes to the arcade and realizes that someone beat all his high scores that he understands. Naturally he confronts his destined rival.

“Can I help you?” Sion asks. He seems confused more than anything.

“I know what you’re doing,” Kazuki says trying to get a rise out of him.

“And what am I doing exactly?”

“Oi, don’t play dumb! You’re clearly trying to steal my title of king!”

“Excuse me?” Sion is baffled. He doesn’t know this young man, he’s sure, and despite racking his brain can think of nothing he could have done to warrant a sudden accusation.

“You’re Sion, right?” Kazuki scowls when he nods. “That means you’re the one who beat all my high scores"

Ah. “You mean at the arcade?”

“Obviously!”

“Look,” Sion says, “I wasn’t trying to steal any title. I was just blowing off steam. So there’s no reason to get mad.”

Kazuki growls in frustration. “Even if you say that, I still feel like I lost!”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do about that.”

“We have to compete,” Kazuki says, “To see who’s the true king.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Sion sighs and starts to walk away.

“Aah! So you’re a coward!”

He should just ignore it, but being called a coward makes his blood boil.

“Fine,” Sion says. “Let’s compete then. The sports festival is coming up, let’s both participate in the 100 meter dash. The winner gets the title of king.”

“Alright!” Kazuki agrees.

Haruki tries to talk him out of it.

“You’re weak to the heat,” he protests. “That much physical activity in the sun will wear out your body.”

“Quit acting like I’m some princess or something,” Kazuki argues. “I can handle it.”

Haruki grunts in disapproval, but he lets the matter slide. There’s no point in arguing with Kazuki once he’s made up his mind. Yuki doesn’t let it go so easily, though.

“Why do you care so much about this competition?” He asks while helping Kazuki practice.

“He stole my title!” Kazuki whines.

“You could just go beat all his high scores,” Yuki points out.

“Yeah, but I’ve been drawn to him for a long time now… don’t you think we’re meant to duke it out and see who comes out on top?” Kazuki says. “We’re fated rivals. We’ll compete again and again, one of us will always lose and grow frustrated, he'll go on a long journey. He'll only realize that what he really needed to be the best was the power of friendship. In the end we’ll have a match, but the outcome will never be revealed because the audience needs to be kept in suspense.”

“Isn’t that the plot to a shounen manga?”

“Regardless we’re still meant to be rivals.”

“You know maybe it’s something else. Maybe he really was an acquaintance of yours and you just forgot.”

_An acquaintance?_ Kazuki wonders again as he stretches before the big race. No, he’s sure that he’s never met Sion Saiguuji before.

“Good luck.”

The voice startles Kazuki and he swivels around to see Sion. He searches his face but finds no ill will.

“Yeah, you too.”

“It’s pretty hot today,” Sion says. “Try not to overdo it.”

Kazuki mouth hangs open as Sion walks away. It almost seemed like he knew about Kazuki’s weakness, though he’s not sure how he would. Maybe Haruki spilled the beans. Sion, however, was as unsure as Kazuki as to where the words of caution came from.

Kazuki shakes the uneasy feeling off. He needs to focus if he wants to win. Still, he glances curiously at Sion as he takes his place at the starting line. He almost misses the whistle and his start is sloppy and late. Sion already has the lead. Kazuki works his muscles, pushing his body forward as his arms pump at his sides.

Sion is shocked to find Kazuki at his side and picks up his pace to try and regain his lead, but Kazuki doesn’t let him take it. He’s at Sion’s heels like a rabid dog. The race is neck and neck. It looks like it will be a tie, when Kazuki, in a burst of adrenaline and determination pulls ahead darting throught the white ribbon of the finish line. Clenched fists shoot up into the air.

“YAHOO! I WON!” Kazuki smiles up at the sky. “I won…”

The world spins, blurs, and goes dark.

Sion feels his heart stop when he sees Kazuki topple backwards to the ground. He hurries over, dropping to his knees, and placing a hand on his forehead. Kazuki is hot, like he’s running a fever.

“Kazuki!” A light haired boy with glasses runs over. Sion recognizes him as the student council president. “Kazuki!? We need to get him to the infirmary!”

He moves to lift Kazuki, but Sion does so first. It almost seems like his body is moving out of instinct. “I’ve got him.”

The light haired boy seems a bit displeased, but nods following behind him. They must have been quite a sight as they burst into the infirmary, their faces pale and drawn with worry. They gave the nurse quite a fright. She had them lay Kazuki down on a bed and brought the light haired boy with her to get some ice, leaving Sion to look after Kazuki.

Sion looked down at the flushed form, breathing heavy, and trembled. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, he shouldn’t have agreed to this silly race, he thought he might throw up. Wracked with guilt his hands clenched, fingers digging into his thing. Sion blinked, his cold sweat breaking. Hands.

Gara had once told him that his hands were like ice. They always seemed to be cold. His mind still in a haze. Sion reached out and pressed a shaking hand to Kazuki’s neck. A feeling of nostalgia seemed to sweep through his heart like wind passing over a wheat field.

Kazuki groaned and he twitched. Sion gasped.

Slowly, Kazuki’s eyes fluttered open. It seemed he was still half asleep as he reached over and rested a hand on Sion’s cheek. “Beautiful… like the sunset….”

Kazuki blinked a few times, his glazed eyes clearing. “Are you crying?”

Sion hadn’t even noticed the tears on his face. How long had he been crying? Was he crying when he carried Kazuki here? Or was it the relief that swept over his body like a passing shower?

Kazuki panicked, unsure of how to react to the crying boy. In the past, when he made Haruki cry, he too would burst into tears. But this was different, he was a teenage boy, not a child, and this wasn’t Haruki. What then should he do? Naturally he did the first thing that came to mind.

He sat up and planted his lips on Sion’s. Sion’s mouth parted in surprise and he stiffened as Kazuki deepened the kiss, it seemed as though Kazuki’s thought process was, Well I’ve gone this far might as well make sure he knows I’m a good kisser. It was like chocolate covered potato chips, it was surprising and unexpected, but Sion relaxed into it as he realized it was sweet. It felt right.

Kazuki pulled back and looked at Sion hesitantly as Sion did something unexpected as well. He smiled.

Kazuki was wrong. They weren’t fated rivals. They were fated lovers.


End file.
